<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Righteous Man by bumblebi221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728764">The Righteous Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221'>bumblebi221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for @imapala67-aka-baby on Tumblr: So, I wanted to ask about a reverse fic kind of AU where instead of Sam hooked on demon blood we have Dean hooked up on angel grace. And Cas is the one who lets him drink angel grace and Sam tries to be the better brother and stop him but eventually fails because while Dean was drinking Cas's grace he also fell in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Righteous Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dean,” a voice was saying, but Dean couldn’t place it. “Dean.” He opened his eyes. Everything was getting blurrier and blurrier. It was hard to focus on anything for too long. It had been… how long? A week? A month? Six months? Dean couldn’t remember. He only counted time when he didn’t have it. How long until he’d get it next? How long had it been? When he had it, that all went away.</p><p>“Dean,” the voice called again, and it was Sam. Sam was taller than normal. Dean was on the ground. His head hurt. His whole body hurt. Sam was shrinking, he was down on the ground, kneeling over Dean, grabbing his wrist. Then he was being lifted, up off the ground, and he was moving. Sam was taking him somewhere. Where? Dean was going back down again. The floor was soft now. It wasn’t the floor. He was on a bed.</p><p>“Sam,” he managed to get out. His voice was creaky and quiet. “Where… where am I?”</p><p>“You’re at the motel. The one we arrived at two days ago.” Sam’s eyes narrowed. “You saw him again.”</p><p>“No,” Dean said, but his tone was weak.</p><p>“You did,” Sam accused. “I told you, nothing good would come of it.”</p><p>“You don’t understand, Sammy.”</p><p>“No, I understand perfectly. You’re the one who needs to catch up. This stuff isn’t good for you.”</p><p>“It sure feels good.”</p><p>“Does it, Dean? Does it? How do you feel now?” Sam crossed his arms.</p><p>“Sam,” Dean warned.</p><p>“No. Stop seeing him. He’s nothing but trouble.”</p><p>“He makes me stronger.”</p><p>“Stronger? I found you sprawled on the floor, unconscious. You had no idea what was going on.”</p><p>“That’s because I need more, Sam.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. You’re not seeing him anymore.”</p><p>“You can’t do that. I’m leaving.” Dean attempted to get up but winced when it sent waves of pain coursing through his body. He lay back down, defeated.</p><p>“That’s right. You are leaving. With me. We’re going to Bobby’s.” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, but that only gave him a headache.</p><p>One minute, Dean was in the impala, and the next, he was in a motel room. Not the room from before. This was a different room. He looked around, knowing he wasn’t alone. Sure enough, Cas was standing by the desk, staring at Dean.</p><p>“Cas,” he greeted.</p><p>“Hello, Dean.”</p><p>“I didn’t know if you’d show up,” Dean admitted. “Sam nearly took me to Bobby’s.” Cas tilted his head, squinting his eyes.</p><p>“Of course I showed up.”</p><p>“Well, thanks.” Cas nodded. “So…”</p><p>“Yes, Dean?”</p><p>“I need it, Cas.”</p><p>“You need it?”</p><p>“Please, Cas.” Cas looked at the human on the bed. He was broken, his eyes wide and pleading. His freckled face was sunken and pale, and there were dark bags under his eyes. His eyes. They used to be bright and full of life, vivid green like the grass and the leaves of the flowers that the honey bees loved so much. They used to shine bright with something that was uniquely Dean. Now his eyes were dull, a pale imitation of what they once were. He hated this. He never meant for it to go so far. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, for a particularly tricky hunt. But then there was another tricky hunt, and Cas didn’t see the harm in giving it to him a second time. Then there was another. After a while, it wasn’t just for tricky hunts. Dean needed more and more, he needed it to live. Cas felt guilty. He had ruined the righteous man. He had turned him into the aching, shivering copy of the righteous man. But he couldn’t let Dean down. So Cas stepped closer.</p><p>“As you wish,” he said, now inches away from Dean. He cupped the broken man’s face in his hands. Their faces moved closer together, until they were kissing. But they weren’t, not really. Not like Cas had pictured. He didn’t want this. Cas’ shoulders sagged as a little more of his strength poured into Dean. Cas tried to pull away, but Dean wanted more; he always did. Cas finally realized fully the weight of his mistakes; Dean was stronger than him now, with the grace, and Cas was too weak to do anything.</p><p>“Dean,” he pleaded. He didn’t want to die. Dean wouldn’t listen.</p><p>“Cas, please,” Dean said. He wasn’t asking, though. His voice was different. It was cold. Somehow, with a final burst of strength, Cas disappeared. Dean was in the motel room, alone.</p><p>Cas didn’t know where he was. The world was dim and muted around him. He could hear two men talking, and slowly crawled towards their voices. He knew these men.</p><p>“Sam,” he gasped. The younger man turned around, and when his eyes locked on Castiel, it was like a switch flipped. They went ice cold.</p><p>“Castiel,” he spat.</p><p>“Sam, you need to stop Dean.” Cas could feel his eyes watering, and then he was sobbing. He had never so much as shed a tear before. “Sam, he’s not him anymore. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”</p><p>“And whose fault is that?”</p><p>“Sam, I had the best of intentions. But Dean… he was the one who needed more. I didn’t want to fail him.”</p><p>“You failed him the minute you offered to help.”</p><p>The door flew open, and there was Dean. His eyes glowed like a million suns, as if he contained a supernova.</p><p>“Cas,” he said. Despite his best efforts to fight it, Cas was compelled to look up.</p><p>“Dean, you need to stop,” he said. Dean looked confused.</p><p>“No, Cas. I need it,” he said.</p><p>“No,” Cas said. He backed away slowly. “Dean, you don’t need it. You’re the righteous man.”</p><p>“I’m not righteous.”</p><p>“It is written-”</p><p>“Cas,” he said, and his eyes dimmed. His voice broke. “I’m a sinner.”</p><p>“Dean, you are the Michael sword, the embodiment of good.”</p><p>“Cas, I need you.”</p><p>“You don’t need it, Dean.”</p><p>“Not it. You.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas said, voice breaking as Dean’s did. Dean’s eyes no longer glowed with grace. “Fight it, Dean. You don’t need it.” He looked down at his vessel. It was broken and weak. “You don’t need me.” And with that, what was left of Cas faded away. Dean’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Cas, no. No, no, no, Cas.” He hurried over, but Sam stepped between them.</p><p>“No, Dean,” he pleaded. “You don’t need him. He failed you.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Dean said. “I don’t need him.” Sam stepped back towards Bobby, relieved. “But I want him.” Before Sam could interrupt again, Dean sprang towards Cas, and he kissed him. He could feel his strength leaving him as he returned what remained of Cas’ grace to him. He could feel Cas stirring beside him, and he could feel Sam’s hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him away. Dean didn’t let him until he was sure he had returned all of what belonged to Cas.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas gasped, eyes wide.</p><p>“Cas,” Dean said, relieved. “It worked.”</p><p>“You’re the righteous man. Of course it worked.” Cas’ eyes began to close, but he fought off sleep long enough to say one more thing.</p><p>“Dean, you saved me. You fought against the grace and you won. But I can’t see you. For a while. I need to regain my strength, as do you.” Cas disappeared, and he fell asleep in some other place unknown to Dean, who was just starting to feel how tired he was.</p><p>“See you on the other side, Cas,” he whispered, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>